ZoSan Unwanted feelings
by Saminagg
Summary: Sanji drinks a love potion without knowing it and the potion makes him fall in love with the first person he sees which in his case is Zoro. ZoSan ZoroxSanji Yaoi! Don't like, don't read! One piece yaoi fanfiction, enjoy!
1. Weird discovery

Sanji just finished making delicious drinks for the whole crew since it was such a hot day. He gave Nami and Robin their drink first since they were most important. And to make the drinks more stylish for the girls, he gave them glasses with white mini-umbrellas while the rest, including him self, got glasses with gray mini-umbrellas. You could hardly see a difference, but Sanji cared.

All the drinks had gone to their rightful owners, accept Zoro's and his own, when Nami came with her drink and put it back on the tray Sanji was holding.

"Hey Sanji, Usopp dropped a bit of salt in his drink and now it tastes bad, or so he says. Could I give him Zoro's drink and Zoro will just have to deal with it. Please, for me!" Nami said.

"Anything for you Nami-san!" Sanji said as he kissed the back of her hand.

"Thank you Sanji-kun!!" Nami said after she took another drink and walked away.

Sanji looked at the glass Nami had put on the tray, it had a white mini-umbrella, meaning this was actually her or Robin's drink, most likely hers. 'Why would Nami-san want Zoro to drink her own drink?' Sanji did not find any reason, but decided to drink her drink himself, if it has too much salt then he'd know if she was telling the truth or not.

Sanji gave Zoro his drink, as their fingers touched, they gave a quick glance at each other, but then they looked away. Zoro took one swing from his drink and the same second Nami told him to get over there. He looked at her, their eyes met and Sanji could feel himself get a bit jealous of Zoro. Zoro didn't seem to obey, but Nami didn't care anymore, instead she went of to talk to Usopp.

Sanji glared at Zoro and took one sip from the drink Nami gave him. For a second he felt a little dizzy, he felt his face heat up and the weirdest thing was that he felt him self get turned on by Zoro. Sanji put one hand over his forehead. He wasn't getting sick at least, but he was blushing hell a lot and he kept getting naked images of Zoro in his head. Something was defiantly wrong.

Sanji walked quickly to the bathroom to fix himself. He looked in the mirror. 'Shit, I look like this is the first time having a crush. Am I crushing on Zoro? Shit!!' Sanji didn't even dare to look down at what Zoro gave him, he was still shocked about how quickly this seemed to happen. Then Sanji noticed it happened right after he drank from Nami's drink.

Sanji knew that it wasn't possible for him to turn gay all of a sudden, so he guessed that Nami had put something in the drink. He just hoped Nami wasn't hoping for Zoro to fall in love with her.

Sanji finally looked down. 'Damn it! If this is going to happen every time I see him, I'll probably be masturbating 99% of every single day.'

Sanji was going to take care of it, but he heard Nami's voice and decided to listen to the conversation.

"Usopp you didn't give me the right amount, remember you owe me 5000 bellies, not 4000!"

"Yeah yeah, just let me check my pockets again."

"If you don't hurry the amount will double!"

"Oh here it is!" Usopp said in a hurried tone.

"Besides the bet, it would have been funny if it had worked, I mean, you don't see Zoro being the kind to have a crush, and especially on me." Nami seemed to be completely aware that Zoro didn't seem to like her that much. Nakama was the strongest their relationship would get. Sanji felt relief just knowing that.

"That would just be creepy! Can you imagine, Zoro fawning over you like Sanji."

"I bet Sanji would have a say in that!"

"No more bets with you, I'm leaving." Sanji heard footsteps, meaning Usopp was going.

"Jeez, you're such a wuss!" And then, high-healed footsteps walked away.

Sanji felt many feelings float through his body at the moment, relief, anger and embarrassment all at once building up inside of him. He had been foolish to take Nami's drink, but he wanted her so much that moment, all he could think about now was the way his and Zoro's fingers had touched earlier when he handed Zoro his drink. God he loved the feeling.

Sanji looked down again, he was still hard. He'd better take care of that.

* * *

Days had passed and the new Zoro attraction thing was beginning to be like a part of his daily routine. The days were like: Wake up, Zoro, bathroom, kitchen, cook, Zoro, bathroom, breakfast, Zoro, bathroom, wash dishes, Zoro, bathroom, walk out of the bathroom, Zoro training, bathroom.

Sanji noticed he was starting to use the bathroom quite a lot, though he did enjoy jerking off with images of Zoro in his head. "God if he ever knew!" Sanji said to himself.

"Who are you talking to?" Sanji froze. He didn't hear the doors open. He looked behind himself; there was a very hot Zoro that wasn't wearing his shirt or haramaki.

Sanji's face immediately turned red, he looked away and thanked god he was cooking so he wouldn't have to look Zoro in the eyes and Zoro wouldn't be able to see his erection.

"No one!" He replied a bit too fast.

He heard Zoro's footsteps approaching. He could feel sweat running down his body. The footsteps stopped, right behind him. He could feel Zoro's breath on his neck, he tried to move, but he couldn't.

Zoro put his right hand on Sanji's right shoulder and leaned his head over Sanji's left shoulder. The breath on Sanji's neck and the touch on his shoulder made Sanji's heart beat like crazy. He seemed to sniff a few times.

Zoro hummed. "What are you making?" He asked.

Sanji opened his mouth, but no words came out. He wanted to reply, but he couldn't. His face reddened even more, but Zoro couldn't see it.

Just then, Zoro got even closer so that Sanji could feel his chest against his back. Five more minutes like that, and Sanji would really become crazy.

* * *

Okay I know this is a weird timing to stop writing, but I will have chapter soon.

Hope you enjoyed! Please review!


	2. In love

Finally after what seemed like forever, Sanji replied. "I'm just making some fish and bean and fish." He said it a bit quickly. 'Oh real smooth Sanji, fish and bean and fish? Just saying nothing would have been better!' Sanji's face got hot and he would have to live with his words of choice for the rest of the day. Zoro released Sanji's shoulder and took one step back.

"Don't you mean fish and beans?" He asked.

"That's what I said!" Sanji bit his lip. "Now just get out of this!" Sanji fell silent for a moment. "Kitchen!"

"Okay, have you lost all your ability to put words in the right order?"

"Yes! …No!!!" Sanji shook his head. 'What's wrong with me? It was never this bad before. When did my feelings for him get stronger? Hasn't the potion given me all its effects already? …That's right, the potion! Maybe I should ask Usopp about it if it doesn't stop working in a few days.'

Zoro exited the door leaving Sanji alone. 'Finally!' Sanji sighed.

* * *

Now three weeks have passed since he drank that love potion. It wasn't as bad as it was at first, but the feelings were still there. Sanji was right now looking for Usopp to ask him about it since he didn't actually trust Nami for the piece of information.

Sanji walked over to Usopp. "Hey Usopp, I really need to talk to you… in private!" Sanji said then dragged him down to the fish room, knowing no one else was there. "Whoa Sanji, what's the hurry?" Sanji didn't reply he just kept walking.

When they arrived, Sanji closed the doors and leaned his back on them. Usopp gave Sanji a confused look as if asking why Sanji had dragged him there. Sanji just looked away and sighed.

"Okay Usopp, about three weeks ago, I believe, you made a bet with Nami. Something with love potion, Zoro and the drinks I made!" Sanji lit a cigarette and glared at Usopp. Usopp's eyes widened.

"So I actually won the bet?" Usopp looked at Sanji with hopeful eyes.

"Yeah you did and it's been putting me through hell! That idiot marimo! And don't you dare tell Nami about this!"

"Okay, okay, calm down I won't tell her. So how does it work? Is Zoro in love with you or does he just want, well… sex?

"Both and it's sort of the other way around." Sanji blushed.

"The other way around, what do you mean?" Usopp gave Sanji another confused look.

"It means that I'm the one that has to deal with the crush, cause I drank the potion." Sanji let out a breath he had been holding in.

"So now you're in love with Zoro?" Usopp had a serious look on his face, but it didn't last long because when Sanji blushed and nodded Usopp couldn't help himself, he burst into uncontrollable laughter.

Sanji's face got redder. "Shut up long-nose! This is no laughing matter!" Usopp didn't listen, he just kept on laughing. "THAT'S ENOUGH!!" Sanji shouted.

Usopp wiped a tear from his eye. "Sorry Sanji, it's just so weird that you, the womanizer, are in love with him, the guy who will never find anything romantic and will probably never be in love!!"

Sanji felt like a knife had been stung through his heart. Of course Zoro would never love him back, what had he been thinking. The pain was unbearable, but Sanji didn't show any difference in his appearances. "Usopp that's enough! Just tell me where you got this potion and let's find an antidote!" Sanji tried not to make the sadness in his voice noticeable, but the serious and understanding look Usopp wore, told him that he failed.

Usopp exited the room and told Sanji to follow him. When they came to the deck, Sanji asked where Usopp was taking him. Usopp stopped and turned around.

"Sanji, would you mind if one other person knows? Cause we can't find out anything about the potion, if there's an antidote or all that stuff, if we don't tell that person."

"It depends, who is it?!"

"It's our doctor!"

"Chopper? Well, I guess it's okay if he knows." Sanji didn't feel so certain about another person knowing, but he had to do it. If not, then he'd keep his hopeless love for Zoro.

"Sanji~! When's dinner ready?" Sanji heard someone asking.

"Luffy, we just ate dinner!!!!" Sanji shouted back.

"But I'm still hungry~!" Luffy cried out.

"Then at least wait an hour! I'll make snacks then." Sanji face palmed. 'Jeez I can't get a break on this ship when he's on board.' Sanji kept on following Usopp without thinking about where he was going. Then his attention went to someone special who was sleeping on the deck. His heart melted, seeing Zoro in his sleeping form. He had to tear his eyes away so he wouldn't get hard at the sight. He tried no to blush, but it happened anyways. He felt hot just thinking about Zoro, so he tried not to let these images enter his mind, but thought about them having sex seemed to come up in his mind every time he didn't want it there.

When they finally entered Choppers room, Sanji had time to relax, but even though he was sweating and his face was red, he still wasn't hard.

"Hey Chopper, I need to ask you about one potion I barrowed. It had the letters 'love potion' on them." Usopp then explained the whole thing about what had happened and Chopper was in shock.

"I'm sorry Sanji, I had this thing lying around, but I don't know anything about it, I didn't even buy it. I just bought a lot of mendicants and the guy selling them gave this to me and told me it was free since it was Valentines Day." Chopper looked at Sanji once more and saw how down he was. "But if you want me to, I'll ask around on the next island we stop on."

Sanji looked up with hopeful eyes. "Thanks, I'd appreciate that." He said.

"I see an island everyone!!!" Nami shouted.

'Perfect timing' Sanji thought. He still didn't seem so sure about the antidote since this was the closest thing to love he ever felt. He didn't even love Nami and Robin this much. And his feelings for them were also dying. So what should he do?

* * *

Now the question is: Does Sanji actually want the antidote and to stop loving Zoro? :3


	3. Using your free time

Sanji was now walking around and exploring the island they just found. Chopper said he'd take care of the antidote so he was a free man. All his other Nakama's, except Franky who was fixing the ship, were looking at some stuff they liked so Sanji would have the perfect opportunity to visit a restaurant and maybe flirt with some beautiful women. So why in hell was he standing there with an unlit cigarette in his mouth, his eyes wide and staring at a gay bar across the street???

Sanji wanted to walk away but the thought was so tempting, having sex with a guy? He wanted to try it, he felt that jerking of wasn't enough satisfaction so he ended up going inside.

Sanji walked inside the bar, it wasn't any different from normal bars except that there were a lot of girls making out, guys grinding against each other and some people on the dance floor. He figured there wouldn't be a lot of romance on the guy side, but seriously, what happened to kissing?

Sanji went to the bar and asked for some beer and thankfully the bartender was a girl. If it had been a guy he'd feel a huge amount of awkwardness. She handed him the beer. "You look nervous. Is this your first time?" She asked.

"That obvious huh? Well, you know there's a first time for everything." Sanji took a sip, then another and another. "Though I was hoping things would just happen quickly about now I'd be making out with a guy, but things seem a lot scarier when you try them." The bartender just nodded a few times while Sanji was talking to show him that she's listening.

"And since when did guys stop making out with each other? Can't a gay guy want romance? Or a bi-sexual, I'm not sure yet." Sanji let it all out, he knew he was talking too much and too randomly, but he had to talk to someone, besides, bartenders are probably used to this stuff.

"Sounds like you want the thing to be serious between you and your guy. It's not hard to find those kinds of guys here, you know, you just have to look in the right places." She said and shrugged. She then gave him a sweet smile. "I'm sure it won't take long.

"But I don't want things to be serious with those guys! I'm more like hoping they'll forget me in a day or two!" Sanji then took a large gulp of his beer.

"Aha there's a special someone isn't there?" She lifted her pointing winger up in the air to show him that she figured it out. "So who's the lucky guy?"

"It's personal!" Sanji replied quickly, maybe too quickly.

"Okay so what kind of guy is he? What's he like?" She asked.

"Straight!"

"Oh one sided! I'm sorry if you feel bad, but hey look at the bright side, at least you had the courage to come here."

"Oh the courage I had, standing out side and staring at the bar for ten minutes and how brave I was to-"

"Hey shit-cook would you maybe care for a dance?" A voice cut Sanji of. It didn't sound very polite and seemed more like a joke to the other person. Sanji though felt himself shiver as he recognized that voice as his rival.

Sanji turned around and his eyes widened. "Z-Zoro?? W-what do you doing, are you doing here?" The bartender smiled at the scene, but walked away.

"Are you the one asking me? I'm in a gay bar! I'm pretty sure that me being gay is that obvious. But what the hell are **you** doing here?"

Sanji's eyes widened even more and he looked away from Zoro. 'Zoro's gay? But that can't be…' Sanji thought to himself. "So what if I change my sexual preferences? Is something wrong with it?" Sanji avoided Zoro's eyes as he spoke. He knew it himself that he didn't sound confident enough, but tried to ignore it.

Zoro didn't reply, he just pulled Sanji's hand so Sanji flied in his lap. Sanji's hands were between the both men's chests. Sanji blushed and tried to push himself away from Zoro, but Zoro wouldn't allow it.

"Okay Sanji, I'm not going to force you into doing something you don't want to, but one dance can't hurt, right? So just stop me if I'm going too far." Sanji didn't move, so Zoro took it as an invitation and put Sanji's arms around his own neck and put his own arms around Sanji's waist. Then they just danced and let the music take over.

Sanji had a hard time looking Zoro in the eyes the whole dance, but he kept telling himself that this didn't mean anything to Zoro and that this was probably a dream, but pinching himself didn't seem to work so maybe this was real.

Zoro's hands moved lower down, but making sure that they weren't touching Sanji's ass. Sanji noticed this and shivered, but didn't make any attempt to stop it. Sanji moved closer to Zoro as the song went on and after a while he was hugging Zoro's neck. His eyes were closed and he was really enjoying the dance.

His heart was beating hard against his chest and he was very nervous about what would happen after they finished the dance. Sanji hugged Zoro's neck tighter as if never wanting to let go.

The song was ending, hey could both hear it. Sanji backed away a bit, but still had his hands around Zoro's neck. Sanji Looked at Zoro and when their eyes met, Sanji awkwardly looked away and the song finished that moment. "Okay, the song is over, you can let go of me now." Zoro didn't move.

Before Sanji knew it, Zoro caught his lips and locked them with his own. Sanji didn't even give himself time to be surprised before he kissed back. They just stood there and kissed for a while. Just when Sanji thought the kiss was going to end, Zoro licked Sanji's lips and then entered them. Their tongues played together for a while before Zoro broke the kiss for air. Not long after they went at it again.

Then in the middle of the kiss Sanji felt something solid behind him, most likely a wall, it felt weird cause he didn't even notice they were moving besides their heads and tongues.

Then Zoro had his leg between Sanji's and used it to rub Sanji's crotch. Sanji moaned, but kept the kiss going. Things were starting to feel very weird for Sanji and he felt like he sort of wasn't there. Zoro broke the kiss and looked Sanji in the eyes. They were both panting and had red cheeks, staring at each other. Sanji then pulled Zoro closer to him and kissed him again.

* * *

Sanji's eyes shot open. He was sweating and his face was red, he could feel it. 'Shit another dream? Fuck, isn't Chopper looking for an antidote on the island? Never mind what I said before, I really, really need this antidote.'

Sanji noticed that he also had a hard on. He still decided that he'd just take care of it in the bathroom. Sanji put one hand on his forehead, everything was spinning and the dream seemed to give him a headache. 'Wait a minute, I have a hangover.' Sanji looked around. 'I'm not on the ship, why didn't I see it sooner?' He was a little afraid, but he dared himself to look to his left.

And there he was, the swordsman, sleeping and most likely naked. Sanji looked under the covers and it seemed like Zoro wasn't the only one. He wondered why he didn't even notice his own lack of clothes. 'It must be the hangover.' Sanji thought to himself, while shrugging.

Though he didn't actually remember drinking that much. He rubbed his head and tried to remember further into what had happened the day before, but his memory was blocked with a large mass of headache.

Then reality snapped into his head. Everything in his dream was real, he and Zoro really slept together. Sanji froze, he felt like he got everything he ever wanted, but somehow missed it. This could be only chance to be with Zoro or do something with Zoro and was too drunk to even remember it.

Sanji's eyes shot open for the second time this mourning. 'What if Zoro doesn't remember either? Well sure, Zoro's probably gay, but that doesn't mean he'd want to be with me.' Sanji felt a sudden need to get out of there before Zoro wakes up. He looked at the floor and saw his boxers lying on the floor next to Zoro.

Sanji put his legs on the floor and stood up, but that same moment he fell down. He felt incredible pain a little lower than his stomach. 'Shit, did he hear that?' Sanji looked over to Zoro who looked like he had been awake for more than five minutes, looking at him like he was weird. Sanji blushed.

'Shit!!'

* * *

So how was it? I hope you like it! I wrote the beginning very quickly because of motivating words, so never underestimate the power you have on me! So plz review!

Tell me what you thought about this chapter! ~3


	4. Walking the path

Sanji was in shock, but quick to stand up and almost fall again. He leaned the bed to keep himself steady. The pain was hard to ignore so he gave up in the end and sat down on the bed. He sighed in embarrassment. 'Please god, tell me I'm not going trough with this!'

"I'm sorry."

These words woke Sanji's attention. He turned his head around to see Zoro. "What do you mean? It's not like I wasn't willing or anything." What Sanji said sounded stupid afterwards, but he didn't want Zoro to feel guilty about anything 'cause he knew guilt isn't an easy burden to bear.

Zoro grinned. "It was pretty obvious you were, you never even protested. I meant sorry about the fact that you can't walk. I can't imagine the pain you're in."

"Bastard!"

"Shit-cook!"

"Marimo!"

Zoro sighed. "Maybe we should just get dressed and get on the ship. I'll just go first since it may be weird if both of us arrive at the same time after not spending the night." Zoro was about to stand up when a hand pulled him back down on the bed with a lot of force.

Zoro looked over his shoulder. "What are you-" He was cut of. "Don't you dare fucking leave!" Sanji said slowly, but threatening. Sanji looked pissed off, but Zoro didn't seem to care. "Why shouldn't I?"

"I can't walk because of you! How do you expect me to get to the ship before the log is set?"

"Well Nami said the log wouldn't set until after a week, so you can just wait here until you can walk again!" Zoro seemed to be in a hurry, but Sanji wouldn't take the bait.

"Wait here, by myself? Where is here anyways?"

"It's some cheap hotel room." Zoro rubbed his head. "And do you really think I would wait here with you?"

"Do you see anyone else here? Besides, it's your responsibility!" Sanji tugged Zoro down again after Zoro's second attempt to stand up.

"Well then, what do you suggest that we do in the mean time?" Sanji didn't reply, he just blushed. Zoro grinned at Sanji's reaction. He started climbing on top of Sanji. "Well, if you insist I could make another round, you know, since you seemed a bit to drunk our first time." Zoro licked the shell of Sanji's ear.

"W-wait! If we do that again then it'll just make it longer until I can walk again." Sanji didn't believe he was denying sex from Zoro, but he wasn't going to do it for the reason he wanted to anyways. Zoro seemed to get the message that Sanji had enough so he just settled for kissing.

Sanji thought the kiss felt a bit rough, but with the movements of their body involved, it felt just wonderful. Zoro moved to his neck and sucked on it so hard that marks would be visible in the mourning.

After the long session of making out, Zoro seemed to stop suddenly. He looked at Sanji and grinned. "You're hard." Sanji's eyes widened. 'Shit, I forgot about that.' Sanji thought.

Zoro was going to move into another position when Sanji stopped him. "Don't you dare!" Zoro just rolled his eyes and kept moving.

Zoro's head was now lying on Sanji's stomach. "So, you want a hand job or a blow job?" Sanji's face turned red in a very short amount of time. He took Zoro's shoulders and lifted Zoro of most of him, let his feet slide from underneath him and backed away. This had happened in such a short amount of time that Zoro didn't even notice Sanji move until he was gone.

"N-n-no! Not anything like that!" Sanji's face got even redder than it was before.

"Why not? It's not like you have to do anything instead." Zoro gave an irritating sigh.

"Cause I can take care of it myself!" Sanji got into a sitting position.

Zoro grinned again. "Then go ahead, I'm waiting!"

"Not with you watching! I'll just do it in a bathroom later."

"Then why the hell do you want me to stay if you want to do these things in private?" Zoro groaned and waited for a reply, but the only thing he got was a mumble. "What did you say cook?" Sanji turned his head slowly to look at Zoro. "I need you to keep me steady while I try standing up again."

Sanji prepared himself for that stupid grin Zoro always puts on when Sanji is vulnerable, but instead Zoro stood up and started getting dressed.

Sanji's eyes widened. "W-wait, what are you doing?" Sanji moved over to Zoro's side of the bed and got a grip on Zoro's arm. "I told you to wait!"

Sanji heard Zoro sigh. "Sanji, are you really comfortable with me helping you stand-" "Of course I am. If I wasn't I wouldn't have asked!" Sanji cut Zoro of. Zoro sighed again. Sanji saw a blush on Zoro's face when he turned around. "When we're both naked?"

Sanji's face got red in a short amount of time. He looked down. Of course he forgot his obvious lack of clothing. Zoro threw Sanji's boxers in his face and his pants followed quickly. Sanji felt like he should be mad, but at that moment he was too thankful to show it.

Sanji tried to relax a bit so he wouldn't pass out from blood loss, but the way Zoro had put his hand around Sanji's waist and pulled Sanji's hand over his own shoulders, he seemed so careful not to hurt Sanji and he held him so protectively. That moment when their eyes met made him feel like all the embarrassment was all worth it and after Zoro caught him after almost falling again, Sanji couldn't feel happier!

After many attempts to stand, Sanji finally did it! The pain was still there, but it didn't hurt as much as it did before. Sanji felt proud of himself, he was happy that Zoro smiled at it too, but his happiness fated when Zoro turned around to exit the door. Sanji walked quickly after him since he probably couldn't run without hurting himself, he got a grip on Zoro's shoulder and turned him half the way around.

"Wait!" Sanji didn't know what to say that moment. "I… uh thanks!" He looked down on the floor a little bit to the right.

Zoro bend over a little and lifted Sanji's chin with his right hand and gave him a quick peck on his lips. Zoro looked Sanji in the eyes and smiled. "No problem!"

And Zoro left. Sanji was in shock. Things seemed to happen too fast for Sanji's mind to catch up. Many thoughts ran through his mind. 'How can he just change fighting into an awkward moment and then switch to romantic? Does he even know what the word romantic means? Well apparently yes, but still... I never thought he, of all the people in this world could make me feel this way!'

Then all of a sudden he felt guilty. 'It's not Zoro that's making me feel this way, it's the potion…' But this was too real for Sanji to feel like affects from a potion, his heart was still calming down after the kiss and he could hardly feel his legs from standing there for so long.

But there was one thing he wanted figure out most of all. If Zoro didn't like him, why did he do everything he did?

* * *

Sorry for taking forever writing this chapter. I've been really busy with school and hanging out with mah friends, so sorry!

Okay I'm not so sure if a person can walk after rough sex or not if they're gay, but this is just something I read from other stories ^^;

Well hope ya enjoy! Tell me if you find mistakes and I'll change it!


	5. The hope that could bring disaster

It had been a while since Zoro left, Sanji was still getting prepared. It's not like he was still in pain, no that is definitely not the issue! It's facing Zoro!

He didn't know what this meant to Zoro. For all he knew, Zoro didn't have any feelings for him, it made Sanji sad just to think about it, but having Zoro love him was just as bad… Sanji didn't want Zoro to love him cause he was pretty sure that he would start treating Zoro like dirt after drinking the antidote.

Sanji stood up and walked out of the room. He walked down some stairs.

"Hey you, what room are you in?" It took Sanji a while to figure out that the man had been refering to him. 'Wait, why would he..? Oh right I haven't paid or returned the key!'

Sanji pulled the key from his pocket and looked for a number on it. "It's number 54." He walked to the table the person was sitting behind and put the key on the table. "I won't be coming here again so I'll just give you the key. How much it the stay?"

"No need, someone already paid for the room!" The person who appeared to be the owner said.

"Oh!" Sanji headed for the doors.

"Have a nice day!" The owner said.

"You too!" Sanji said back.

'Of course, Zoro had to pay! Once I finally forget him, the owner reminds me!' Sanji didn't like thinking about Zoro, he always got the butterflies and this twisted nervous feeling in his stomach.

Then a flashback from last night at the bar when Zoro kissed him. Heat rushed to his cheeks. The dancing had been so smooth, the kiss was wonderful, when Zoro pushed him to the wall, but then...just a blank memory. Sanji didn't remember anything after that. It felt especially weird since he didn't remember being that drunk.

"Sanji!" He looked up at Usopp and Franky waving at him.

Sanji smiled. "Hey, what are you guys up to?"

"Well we were just going to look at some wood and gadgets, wanna come with us?" Usopp replied.

"I'll pass, I have to go back to the sunny to see what ingredients we need so I can go shopping!"

"You sure?" Franky asked.

"Yeah, thanks for the offer though. I'll see ya at the ship later"

"Oh wait Sanji!"

"What is it?"

"Some time ago Nami rented rooms for us at a hotel cause we had to hide the ship. You should go find her, she has the key. Though since the rooms are so small we can only have one roommate." Usopp told Sanji.

"Wait, who's my roommate?"

"I don't remember… Franky do you remember who Sanji was paired up with?"

"It's Luffy, if I remember correctly!"

"Oh, okay. I'll see you guys later then!" Sanji waved.

"Bye!" Both Usopp and Franky said at the same time.

Sanji felt relief knowing Zoro wasn't his roommate, but at the same time disappointment. Honestly he didn't know how it would help having Zoro as his roommate. They'd just fight or share awkward moments.

* * *

Sanji had found Nami shopping with Robin some while ago. Franky was also right about him sharing a room with Luffy. Sanji was now heading for the hotel thanking god it wasn't the same hotel he was at a while ago. He looked at the map Nami gave him to see where he was, the hotel was just around the corner. He walked inside and went up some stairs seeing that his room was number 35. When finally found his room; he tried the doorknob before getting the keys and opening it.

Inside were Luffy, Chopper and Zoro, apparently in the middle of a conversation. When he entered, they all glanced at him to see who it was, then they started talking again. Luffy and Chopper were sitting on an unmade bed while Zoro stood leaning against the wall between the two beds. Sanji didn't need to ask which one was his; he just headed for the bed to the right and dropped dead on it.

"Are you okay?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, I'm just tiered!" Sanji replied.

"No I mean the thing earlier!" Zoro was now sitting on Sanji's bed.

Sanji's eyes snapped open. He sat up. "Oh, you mean 'that', well yeah, I'm fine!" Sanji said tuning away, hoping Zoro wouldn't see his blush.

"What happened, are you injured Sanji?" Chopper asked, forgetting what he was talking about.

"No it wasn't physical." Zoro replied before Sanji could open his mouth.

"Oh!" Chopper said before continuing his talk with Luffy.

* * *

Sanji now sat in his bed smoking a cigarette. Nami and Robin were in their own room, Robin was probably reading and Nami drawing a map. Luffy had left for Chopper's and Zoro's room, Usopp, Brook, Zoro and Franky were there too. That left Sanji alone in his own room, he didn't feel like going to the party so he just stayed where he was.

There was a knock on the door. "Come in!" Sanji said loudly enough so the person out side could hear.

The doors opened. "Hey, do you mind me staying here, it's too loud in my room."

It was Zoro. "Be my guest!" Sanji replied, his heart beating a little faster having the swordsman there.

"You don't plan on joining?" Zoro asked him, sitting down on Sanji's bed.

"Nah, they'll probably do the same thing tomorrow anyways."

"Great minds think alike." Zoro smirked as he moved next to Sanji so he could lean against the wall.

Sanji's heart skipped a beat. He looked the other way before a blush covered his face. It wasn't the thing Zoro said making him blush, it was the stupid smirk.

As Zoro tried to get comfortable, their shoulders touched. Sanji probably didn't expect that since he snapped his head back forfully so he slammed it against the wall behind him.

"Ouch, shit!" Sanji cursed and rubbed the back of his head.

"Are you okay?" Zoro asked quickly taking his shoulder.

"Yeah I'm fine!" Sanji replied.

"Che, idiot!"

Sanji turned to look at Zoro so he could snap insults at him, but when he did that, he realize how close they were. Apparently Sanji wasn't the only one since Zoro's eyes were now on his lips. Zoro leaned closer to Sanji and turned his body to him. They're lips were so close, Sanji could feel Zoro's breath on his lips. He swallowed, his mouth was getting dry. "I-I…." Sanji's voice betrayed him. He shut his eyes tightly

Sanji opened his eyes as he felt Zoro lifted his chin. "You… what?" Zoro asked now looking Sanji in the eyes now. Sanji's breath was getting heavy, even though he wasn't doing anything yet.

Their lips were almost touching, it was driving Sanji crazy. "I.. just.." Sanji's lips brushed against Zoro's as he spoke. He took a long pause, he looked at Zoro's lips, his eyes, his lips again. "Forget it!" Sanji's arms moved quickly around Zoro's neck and kissed him. Zoro kissed him back and let his arms slide up and down Sanji's waist. They both opened their mouths and let their tounges play with each other.

Sanji felt Zoro push him down on the bed as they kept the kiss going. Zoro was the first one to break it so he could go for Sanji's neck. "W-wait Zoro!" Sanji pushed Zoro a bit so he wasn't kissing his neck anymore. "I share a room with Luffy…" Sanji reminded Zoro, blushing faintly.

"Right!" Zoro was planning on getting off Sanji, but Sanji pulled him down again.

"Just don't go, okay? I kind of like you and me being this close…" Sanji looked to his right, trying to hide his blush.

Zoro smiled down at him, kissing him softly on the mouth. "I'm sorry, but Luffy will probably be here soon and it's getting late." They both sat up.

"It's fine. Maybe next time." Sanji didn't realize what he said until a while later.

"No, I mean…I…." Sanji stuttered.

"Don't worry, let's make it a next time, okay?" Zoro smiled melting Sanji's heart. Sanji smiled back and nodded.

* * *

Yeah, yeah, yeah it's sappy or whatever you wanna call it! I had to, okay? I love this kind of stuff, very emotional, clincé stuff! I hope you like it and it probably contains stuff that sound weird cause I haven't read over it yet!

I really hope you enjoy! And look I actually did upload another chapter, I'm not dead! :D


	6. Dates and kisses

Ever since Zoro made out with him in his and Luffy's room, he'd been letting his guard down. Every time someone was talking to him, he'd disappear into his own world. There was no one else in this magical world but him, Zoro and occasionally a bed or a sofa. It's like his obsession was growing every day. Some of his Nakama even asked him about it, Chopper mostly.

It was now about five in the morning, Sanji couldn't sleep. He hadn't been thinking about other things than the marimo, there were two days left until the log would set and he had yet to go shopping. He stood up quietly, trying not to wake Luffy, and headed towards the bathroom. He didn't really need to go, but he felt somewhat unclean so washing his face seemed like a good idea. He walked inside the men's bathroom and before he knew it, he fell over some thing.

"Ouch, what the..?" Sanji groaned. But when he saw who it was his mood changed completely. "Chopper, I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there!" He said more quiet then he usually would, seeing that it was 5 AM.

"It's okay Sanji! What are you doing awake?" Chopper asked rubbing his head.

Sanji's cheeks became slightly red. "Well, I couldn't sleep!"

"Oh, well the same here. Hey I'll tell you now since no one's here; I've been looking through this town for a while and no one seems to recognize the potion!"

Sanji froze. 'Shit I forgot about the potion! Eh what to do? Call it off or go with it? Gahh if Chopper finds the antidote I'll have to take it so he won't feel like he was doing it for nothing! But if I tell him not to then it'll feel like I'm living in a lie! Why does this have to happen to me?' Sanji's expression changed a lot when he was thinking to himself, it made Chopper worried.

"Oi Sanji, if you want to call it off, then it's okay. You don't have to worry. I didn't take much time looking for it."

Sanji thought about it for a minute or two before replying. "No, don't call it off! I want it!"

"Okay, if you say so." Chopper then, walked towards his own room.

Sanji sighed, he felt like he was doing the right thing, but at the same time the not-so-right thing. He opened the bathroom doors, only to bump into someone.

Sanji looked at the man in front of him. It was Zoro. "Sanji, what are you doing up so late?" He looked tired.

"I couldn't sleep, unlike somebody." Zoro gave a light chuckle.

Sanji smiled. He was going to walk around Zoro and go into his own room, but he stopped him.

"What, no good night kiss?" Sanji blushed at the question, but leaned closer to Zoro and kissed him. The kiss didn't last long. Sanji hugged him afterwards and Zoro returned the hug. They stood like that for a long time until Zoro opened him mouth.

"Are you planning on letting me go today or..? Cause I still need to pee." Sanji burst out laughing. He let go of Zoro and whipped a tear from his eye.

"Good night." Zoro said when Sanji opened the door.

"Good night." Sanji replied, and then walked over to his room smiling to himself.

* * *

Sanji didn't sleep after all. The scene with Zoro last night had been breathtaking and wonderful, but still kept him up all night. And now he had to go shopping, because they had to head for the ship tomorrow. Shopping would empty his mind so he'd survive the tiredness. Like usual, he'd probably be taking Zoro with him to carry stuff and IF he was lucky, they'd end up on a 'romantic almost date.' Sanji sighed happily at the thought of them on a date, and he wondered if Zoro could actually act romantic for a whole evening. Pushing that thought aside and trying not to blush, he put his clothes on and headed towards the doors. Since it was about 9 AM, he wasn't sure if the girls were up yet, so he knocked quietly on the door, hoping they'd hear.

Apparently someone did hear cause heard high healed footsteps approaching. They stopped when they sounded close and Sanji heard a sound as if someone was unlocking the door. The doors opened.

"Good morning Cook-San!" Greeted Robin's voice when she saw who it was.

"Good morning Robin-Chan. I was wondering if you could perhaps tell Nami-San that I'm heading towards the ship to check what we need so I can go shopping!"

"Okay I'll tell her when she wakes up, but if I remember correctly, you weren't there when we hid the ship."

"Oh yeah, that's right!" Sanji replied. "But don't worry. I was planning to take the marimo with me!" Sanji was going to turn around, but Robin stopped him.

"Do you really think he will help?"

Sanji paused for a while. "No I don't!" He replied. 'Gahh our only chance for a long time of a romantic date, ruined by the guy's sense of direction!' Sanji sulked in his mind.

"If you want I could always try drawing you a map, I'm not Nami, but I'll try!"

Sanji's face brightened. "That would be very thoughtful of you Robin-Chwan!"

"Alright, you can get Swordsman-San while I draw it for you!" Robin smiled at him.

'Zoro, that's right! All my plans where we could go for a date and I haven't asked if he even wants to come, and on top of that; I don't know what room he's staying in! I'm a failure!' Sanji now sat in a corner, sulking.

"What are you doing?" A voice that seemed to be Brook's asked.

Sanji stood up. "Nothing, I'm just looking for the marimo. Do you, by any chance, know in which room he is staying?"

"Well if I'm correct he shares a room with Chopper! Chopper's is next to the one across from yours, too the right when you walk out of your room."

"Okay, thanks!" Sanji waved as Brook walked back in the room he shared with Usopp and Franky.

Sanji knocked on the doors that were Chopper's and hopefully Zoro's. "Come in, it's not locked." Indeed Zoro's since he recognized that voice.

"Hey Zoro, could you perhaps go shopping with me?" Sanji stood there, nervous to hear Zoro's answer.

"You mean: 'Could you perhaps come and hold the bags while I go shopping?'?"

"Well if you put it that way-" Sanji said nervously.

"I refuse!" Zoro cut him off.

Sanji's eyes widened. "Why? It's not like you're doing anything and I need your help!"

"I know you need help, but why mine?"

"Do you need me to name each and every one of our Nakama's and tell you the reason why not them?" Sanji asked, but didn't wait for Zoro's answer before he spoke again. "Nami is sleeping, Robin is busy reading a book and I would never make her or Nami do it, Franky is out buying something else, Usopp would get tiered in a second since he's not as strong as you are, I don't think Chopper would be up for it since it's very hot outside, I don't trust Luffy not to lose the supplies and I trust Brook just as much as Luffy!" Sanji was breathing heavily by the time he finished.

"So… is it just me or did you just say that I am both strong and trust worthy?" Zoro raised an eyebrow.

"It's just you!" Zoro rolled his eyes at the comment.

"Ugh, fine I'll come with you, BUT you'll have to give me something instead!"

"Like wh-" Before Sanji could finish his sentence, Zoro kissed him. Sanji didn't actually mind the kiss, in fact he loved it. Zoro opened his mouth and let his tongue slide between Sanji's lips and into his mouth. Sanji opened his mouth the second Zoro's tongue touched his lips. They kissed for a long while and for the first time when they kissed; Sanji was sane enough to notice that Zoro was a great kisser. They broke the kiss and then for the first time, Sanji noticed that his arms were around Zoro's neck. He didn't let go right away.

"You know, I'm not giving you a kiss if you kiss me!" Sanji pouted.

Zoro chuckled. "Well if you insist." He pulled Sanji closer. Sanji did the same and kissed Zoro. This one didn't last as long but the passion was more and they were quicker to get to the point where they used their tongues. Sanji pulled away.

"I think we should go shopping." Not even trying to hide his blush since Zoro's face was red too.

"Yeah, that's good idea!" Zoro replied.

* * *

Time had passed and they were already done shopping when the sun was setting. They were on the ship and they were already done putting everything in their rightful place.

Sanji sat down on the grass and watched the sun. "Should we return to the hotel or…?" Zoro asked him. Sanji just pulled him down to a sitting position.

"Hey, what are you-"

"It's quite romantic, isn't it?" Sanji took a cigarette out of the pack he just got from his pocket and lit it. Sanji smiled at the sun.

All of a sudden, Zoro pulled Sanji in his lap. "Oi Zoro, what the hell are you doing?"

"If you don't like this position, you shouldn't smile like that. You're way too cute!"

Sanji blushed. He made himself a little more comfortable seeing that he liked being in Zoro's lap and just watched as the sun set. He put out the cigarette when it was too small to smoke it anymore.

"Well I guess this is just as good as a date!"

"A date?" Sanji sat up a bit too quickly.

"Yeah, I figured that was the reason you brought me here." Zoro replied rubbing the back of his neck and blushing a little.

Sanji turned around so his body turned toward Zoro. "You are adorable, you know that?"

Zoro pulled Sanji closer. "I try!" Zoro grinned.

"Like hell you do!" Sanji said playfully before kissing Zoro for the third time this day, though technically the fourth since they kissed in the bathroom that night too.

Sanji felt the butterflies fly through his stomach. It was uncomfortable, but at the same time, wonderful and addictive. Sanji pulled Zoro closer, wanting to feel it again. It happened so many times during and his heart felt like it would escape his chest any moment. They broke apart and looked in each other's eyes.

Sanji hugged Zoro. "I'm tiered!" I'm gonna sleep here. Will you stay with me?" Sanji asked quietly.

"And you say I'm adorable?" Zoro asked laughing. "Come on, I'll stay, and if you like, we could always cuddle."

"Was that you making fun of me or asking for an invitation to cuddle with me?"

"A little bit of both." Zoro stood up, dragging Sanji with him.

They both got their cloth off until they were just wearing their boxers. Sanji was first to lie down in the bed. Zoro lay down next to him and hugged Sanji from behind.

"Sanji, are we in a relationship now?" Zoro asked.

"What?" Sanji asked.

"It's just that… I like you, a lot and I want to be with you."

Sanji's heart skipped. Sanji smiled and let the happiness wash over him. "I'd like that!" He let himself completely forget about the potion for a whole night.

* * *

Comment please! And you'll probably notice some mistakes that have something to do with "a sun", "sitting" and "setting". But anyways I hope you enjoy my chapter! :3

Yay! Longer than my usual chapters! 8D


	7. Words are painful

Sanji opened his eyes he felt strong arms around his waist and he didn't doubt for a second that it was Zoro. He turned around only to see Zoro with open eyes staring into his own. Sanji hugged Zoro so that his face was lying on Zoro's chest. Zoro hugged him back with one hand and started playing with Sanji's hair using the other.

"Good morning!" Zoro said.

Sanji sighed happily. "Good morning!"

"When do you think the rest of the crew will come?" Zoro asked.

Sanji sighed. "Probably early!" He pulled away from Zoro to look in his eyes. "Though if it was up to me, they'd come tomorrow!"

"Or maybe the day after!" Zoro said grinning.

Sanji laughed. "Yeah, but we have to get up…oh shit I forgot!"

"Forgot what?"

"We need an excuse for not coming back to the hotel!" Sanji sat up and started putting some cloth on.

"How about 'we got lost and couldn't find our way back to the hotel'?"

Sanji glared at Zoro.

"What? That story works for me all the time!"

"Yes, because it's very believable! Okay let's say I got carried away and YOU got us lost!" Zoro gave him an annoyed look. "Well I'd believe it!"

"I don't get lost that much more than you!"

"Like hell you don't!"

"Are you trying to say something shit-cook?"

"I'm saying it, but with your amount of brain cells, I'm not surprised you don't understand, shitty swordsman!"

"You wanna fight?" Zoro asked angrily.

"Of course I…" Sanji stopped himself in a middle sentence and looked down at Zoro's chest. "Okay this is not working! Could you please put some clothes on?" Sanji asked blushing.

"Huh..? But Sanji, you've seen me without a shirt very often before!"

"I know… but it feels different now that we… or more like now that I…" Sanji sighed and avoided eye contact.

"Oi, what were we fighting about again?" Zoro asked.

"I don't remember!"

"Neither do I! Wanna make out?" Zoro suggested grinning. Sanji shrugged and grinned back. Zoro grabbed the back of Sanji's head and pulled him into a kiss. Sanji let one hand slide around Zoro's neck but the other just held Zoro's shoulder. Sanji melted into the kiss.

"Oi, Zoooooroooooo, Saaaaaaanjiiiii! Are you here?" Luffy's voice shouted.

Sanji sighed. He broke the kiss and looked Zoro in the eyes. "Okay, Plan one: Ignore the shouting and pretend we're not here. Plan two: You hide and I'll tell them you're not here. Plan three: You get dressed quickly and we tell them we were just talking or fighting in my room. Which one do you pick?"

Zoro didn't reply he just started putting his cloth on quickly. "Yeah you're right." Sanji said. "They would search the room and if you were out by yourself, you'd get lost!"

"Oi!" Zoro gave Sanji an annoyed look.

"Yeah you're right! I'd be blamed for this cause it would then be my fault for letting you go off by yourself!"

"Of course I'd go off and maybe I didn't want to breathe your stinky air for once, curly eyebrow!" Zoro slammed his forehead against Sanji's while looking him in the eyes.

"**My** breath is stinky? I'll teach you a lesson!"

"Go ahead! I'm not afraid of you!" Zoro reached for his sword and got ready for taking it out.

Then they're morning continued with them attacking each other and at the same time blocking with their attack. Usopp and Robin came by their room to check out what was going on, but Zoro and Sanji couldn't care less, they were too caught up by their fight.

* * *

"Lunch is served!" Sanji said loudly after he finished putting the food on the table. I didn't have to get any of the rest of the crew since they were already there. Nami had earlier been talking about the next island. So it seemed that the next island they'd be docking at is the main island of the island they just stopped on. Sanji didn't actually get it, but that was probably cause he wasn't there when some nice woman had explained it to them. Though it didn't matter to him whether he understood it or not. Nami understood it and that's what matters. Besides he was pretty sure that Zoro didn't get it either.

Sanji stopped himself in his thoughts. He tried not to think about Zoro, but it didn't work. 'Holy shit, I'm obsessed with him! Not Zoro, not Zoro! I AM NOT THINKING ABOUT ZORO! Nami! Nami's chest! Zoro's chest! Damn it!'

"Sanji, what are you thinking about?"

"Huh, what?" Sanji snapped out of his own thoughts and looked at the doctor sitting next to him. "Oh nothing special!"

"Are you thinking about Zoro?" Chopper whispered.

"What? How did you-?"

"Your face is red, I just thought I'd let you know!"

Sanji bit his lower lip and kept on eating his food. Then a hand quickly grabbed bread from his plate. "Oi, Luffy stop stealing! You've still got food on your own plate!" Sanji shouted at him. Luffy said something in defense, but Sanji didn't hear what he said since his mouth was full of food.

Sanji decided it was best if he finished his food quickly instead of thinking about Zoro. He looked at Zoro. He was eating like nothing ever happened between them. Not that he should act any different just... Sanji wanted Zoro to be thinking the same thoughts about him.

Sanji sighed and looked at the wall. 'I really am obsessed!'

* * *

A week had passed and Sanji couldn't be feeling guiltier. He wished he had fallen in love with Zoro the normal way, not some fake potion love! 'Then why does it feel so real?' Sanji sighed and fought the urge to cry. He had been sitting on the deck for hours already.

"Sanji, why are you still up?"

Sanji almost choked on his own breath. He hadn't been expecting anyone to come. "I could ask you the same thing marimo!"

"I couldn't sleep, I was wondering where you were." Zoro said as he sat down next to Sanji.

"You're sweet." Sanji leaned his head on Zoro's shoulder. They both closed their eyes and enjoyed the comfortable silence.

"Is everything okay?" Zoro asked with the concerned tone Sanji loved, but right now, Sanji just wanted Zoro to be his Nakama again so he wouldn't have to worry about Zoro's feelings. Hell with his own, they weren't even real!

"Somewhat." Sanji finally replied.

"Well you don't look-"

"Oi, Zoro!"

"What?"

"Look!" Sanji said as he pointed at an island. "OI!" Sanji shouted. "AN ISLAND!" Luffy's shouts repeating his words could be heard right away.

Sanji chuckled. "I'll make breakfast." He told Zoro as he left him for the kitchen.

* * *

The rest of the crew was now wide awake and Nami was deciding who should be left to guard the ship. It came down to Sanji since he's always the one that does the shopping. He was unsure about letting someone else do it at first, but then again, Usopp doesn't like getting beat up and Chopper is what you'd call reliable! And if they'd be doing his shopping then no one would suspect anything if they'd give him the antidote along with the other stuff.

Sanji sighed. Chopper had told him that if an antidote existed then it would be on this island, which meant he had to tell Zoro about it. If not then at least give him a clue of what he would be facing after he takes the antidote. Sanji was getting nervous. He had been chewing on his cigarette for a while now. Zoro had told him before that he had feelings for him, which made it worse! 'Shit I have to do this before it'll be harder.'

Everyone had left the ship except Zoro and Sanji. Zoro told Sanji he wanted to stay with him since usually when coming to a new island the first thing he would do is check if there was a gay bar and if yes, then go inside and have sex with some random, yet handsome dude. 'Shitty marimo, making me feel so jealous, lucky guys to even get to lay eyes on my marimo. No not mine, but… I… Shit! What am I going to do?'

"Hey cook, do you want some?" Zoro asked referring to the bottle of sake he was drinking. He just came out of the kitchen and was now standing next to Sanji on the deck.

"No I'm fine!"

"Look Sanji the real reason I wanted to stay was cause I really wanted to talk to you…" Zoro sighed and scratched his head. "…about our relationship!"

Sanji's eyes widened. His heart almost stopped beating. "Zoro…"

"Wait, I just need to get this out!" Sanji felt even more terrible now. "I like you… a lot! So much in fact that I don't think I'll be able to bear the pain of not having you. I never really felt this way before!"

"Zoro please don't…" It hurt talking, it hurt so much! He really needed some water. His throat felt rusty as if he was going to cry.

"I've been thinking for a while about this, really. I know we've only been together for about a week. This is sudden I know, but…" Zoro looked down at the floor of the sunny.

Sanji bit his lip. "Zoro..." He wished he could have said more than that. Tears were already threatening to fall down his cheeks.

"I love you!" Zoro finally confessed. He sighed. It felt good to get it out. He looked up to see Sanji's reaction only to find the blond with the most pained look he had ever seen on his face. "Sanji what's wrong?"

Sanji was too shocked to even fight the tears anymore. He opened his mouth, took a deep breath and breathed heavily. "I-I don't!"

Zoro gave him a concerned look. "Are you okay?" He asked.

Sanji backed away from Zoro. "I don't love you!" He avoided Zoro's eyes. "I don't even like you!" Sanji took another step back.

Zoro's eyes widened. He paused for a moment. "I thought…" Zoro didn't finish that. "Sanji…" He could hear the hurt in his voice, though obvious that Zoro was trying to hide it. "…p-please look me in the eyes and repeat that."

Sanji looked in Zoro's eyes, they looked hurt, he didn't want to do this anymore, he just wanted to hug Zoro and tell him that he loved him back… but this had to be done. "I don't l-love you!" He never knew saying these four words could be so painful. Sanji bit his lower lip.

"No feelings… at all?" Sanji shook his head in response. "I really thought w-we were h-happy…"

Sanji looked down and hugged his own arms. "I-I'm sorry!" he replied.

Zoro shook his head in betrayal. "I can't believe you!" Then Zoro took off.

Sanji walked to the nearest room. He felt like being alone…

* * *

SORRY! For both making this sad drama and taking so long writing it! Don't worry! There will be a happy ending without a doubt!

Anyways thanks for reading and I hope some of you enjoy this drama! C:


	8. Cleared up

When Chopper came to Sanji with the information he had just learned, Sanji was picking leafs off a flower. Chopper wasn't gay and he didn't really understand it, but he liked it when his Nakama were happy.

"Are you doing the 'He loves me, he loves me not'?" Chopper asked grinning cutely.

"No I'm passed that, now I'm doing the 'Will I go to hell, will I not' thing." Sanji said with obvious hurt in his voice.

"Are you okay Sanji?" Chopper asked.

"Yeah I'm fine!"

"You don't look fine."

Sanji chuckled but it turned into a cry. Chopper's concern could be seen in his eyes. Sanji grinned at Chopper despite his tears. Sanji pulled off the last leaf. "So hell is my place, huh?" He looked again at Chopper. His grin faded into sadness.

"Shit, what have I done?" Sanji asked himself while hugging his knees. He refused to cry anymore, he was a man and men don't cry! Though tears aren't crying, right…? 'Shit I'm screwed!'

"Sanji what happened?" Chopper sat down next to Sanji. "Please tell me!" Chopper tried not to whine, but failed.

Sanji bit his lip. "Can you keep it a secret?"

"Yes, I'll do whatever, just tell me." Sanji almost smiled at his concern.

* * *

Zoro was walking down the streets of the town. He was lost, but he didn't care as long as he was away from the cook. He found a bench and sat down on it. He kind of wished he had alcohol, thinking about his problems were easier that way, even though he wasn't drunk.

A figure sat down on the bench next to him. He didn't look to his right, but he was really wishing it was Sanji coming to say that he had lied to him or that he figured out he loved Zoro back, but he didn't dare push his luck.

"Zoro are you okay?" Nope, it was not Sanji. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm just thinking Usopp and I want to be alone." Zoro sighed and cursed under his breath.

"Well to me it looks like you need a friend!" Usopp said with his voice full of concern and curiosity.

"You wouldn't understand!" Zoro said digging his face in his palms.

"Make me! You're obviously having an over flow of human emotions! We all have them! Just for different reasons."

"Okay, eh…you could say I just got rejected."

"What? Then it shouldn't be so bad, unless it's someone on the ship." Zoro looked down and didn't say anything. "Shit!" Usopp cursed. He paused before asking. "Who was it?"

Zoro looked at Usopp's face; there was no hint of joking on his face. He sighed again.

"Sanji…" Zoro said, preparing for being laughed at.

The laugh never came.

"What?" Usopp asked in shock. "That doesn't make any sense!"

"Why not?" Zoro glared at him.

"Because Sanji's in love with you!"

Zoro blushed and his heart started beating faster. "W-what?" His voice sounded like his throat was soar.

"For some months or something now!" Usopp confirmed.

Zoro paused.

Zoro stood quickly up. "Stop fucking with me!" Zoro shouted at Usopp.

"I'm not, trust me!" Usopp said, while using his hands to protect himself from Zoro's evil aura.

Zoro sat down again and buried his face in his hands. There was a brief silence between them that moment.

"Then why did he tell me he didn't love me? Why did he say that right after I…?"

"Oh that's right! Nami and I found a bottle with 'love potion' in it. We made a bet; Nami would put the potion in her own drink and tell Sanji it was mine and that I dropped salt in it, so he wouldn't drink it!" Usopp took a deep breath before continuing."

"Nami told Sanji to give you the drink so you would fall in love with Nami. But you would only fall in love with the first person you see!"

Zoro hit Usopp hard in the head and glared at him. "What were you thinking? Does that mean I'm in love with Sanji because of a potion?"

"No, no! Something went wrong with our plan, Sanji drank it!" Zoro's eyes widened. "I don't know why, but he did and I paid Nami, though a few days later, Sanji came to me. He seemed to know about the bet and told me he was in love with you. And a moment ago Chopper found out how to get rid of it." Usopp finished.

"Shit!" Zoro said before standing up and running.

"Wait, Zoro I forgot to tell you…" Usopp paused. "IT'S THE OTHER WAY DAMN IT!" Zoro turned around and started running again.

"No wait, I forgot…!" Usopp shouted, but he was too far ahead. He face palmed. "Damn it!" Usopp still ran after him.

* * *

"What? But that means…"

"Yeah, we just broke up!" Sanji said sadly.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" Chopper said.

"No, it's fine. It wasn't your fault!" Sanji said, breathing heavily so he wouldn't cry.

"But it was!" Chopper cried. "I took the potion to the ship."

"No, you didn't know what would happen!"

"I know, but…" Chopper's eyes widened. "Sanji I forgot, I…"

"**WAIT!**"

Both Chopper's and Sanji's heads turned.

"Usopp, why are you shouting?" Chopper asked.

Usopp stopped running. "What do you mean, I thought Zoro…" Usopp face palmed. "Of course he got lost."

Sanji's eyes widened. "What, Zoro was coming? I thought he hated me…" Sanji looked down.

"Well you're an idiot Sanji! Why didn't you tell Zoro about the potion?"

"It doesn't matter, what difference would it make? I don't love him."

"But you do!"

"Only because of a potion, do you want me to lie to him instead?" Sanji bit his lip.

"What, didn't Chopper tell you already?" Usopp asked Sanji.

"Tell me what?"

* * *

"Shit, where am I?" Zoro asked himself, scratching his head.

He looked around and found Robin in a bookstore.

"Hey Robin, do you know where the ship is?" Zoro asked.

"Yes, if you follow that road-" She dead stopped herself and sweat dropped. "I'm going there now. Perhaps you could come with me?"

"Fine, but can we at least be quick on our way?"

"Are you in a hurry?" Robin asked.

"Yeah!" Zoro replied.

Robin looked curious, but she didn't ask him about it.

* * *

"What?" Sanji froze.

"I heard about it not too long ago. I'm so sorry for not telling you sooner!" Chopper cried.

Sanji's heart was beating really fast. "It's not your fault…I…" Sanji sighed. "Does that mean I… love him?"

"Yeah, I was going to tell him earlier, but he ran away before I got to say anything!" Usopp sighed.

"So…are you sure Zoro's coming? Cause he might be trying to use this chance to forget all about me…" Sanji looked down and bit his lip.

Chopper just raised one eyebrow, but Usopp's eyes widened.

"D-don't worry! Zoro wouldn't do that to you!" Usopp reached both hands in front of his face and shook them.

"Why not? For all I know, he thinks he's doing me a favor." Sanji shook his head.

"Are we coming at a bad time?" Robin's voice ringed in Sanji's years. He wanted to be happy, but when he looked up to see who was with her, his smile fell.

Usopp looked at Robin. "No don't worry, this is a great time! And Chopper, there was that thing!"

"What thing?" Chopper asked.

Usopp smiled and sweat dropped. "You know… that thing!" Usopp dragged Chopper away with him. "Robin, come along, we need you to help us with that thing!

Robin just smiled and nodded.

Doors were closed. They were alone…

Sanji's heart was going to break his chest if this silence would continue.

Zoro sighed. Sanji's eyes widened and his body froze.

Zoro opened his mouth. "Look I'm sorry. If I had known I wouldn't have said that." Zoro looked Sanji in the eyes, but Sanji looked away.

"I-it's fine! I deserved it after saying that!"

Both of them sighed. "Look…" They said at the same time.

"You go first." Zoro said.

"No, you go first." Sanji wrapped his arms around himself.

"I just want you to know, you don't have to worry about it. I'll…I'll get over this… someday I'm sure… I just-"

"N-no!" Sanji stood up. He walked closer to Zoro until he was standing right in front of him.

Zoro raised one eyebrow.

"Please don't get over me!" Sanji said before hugging him. "I love you!" Sanji whispered.

Zoro pulled away as his eyes shot open. Zoro looked in Sanji's eyes noticing the tears.

"Zoro…Chopper just found out how the potion works. It's temporary!" Sanji smiled, making Zoro aware that his tears were happy tears.

Zoro bit his lip. "H-how long did…does it last?"

"It lasts two weeks! It's been more than a month!" Sanji wiped the tears from his face.

Zoro looked unsure. "How can you be sure it's not active anymore?"

Sanji laughed. "Love potions don't exist. It was just something that made my hormones go up when I was with you!" Sanji wrapped his hands around Zoro's neck. "I didn't have feelings for you from the start! But after a while, feeling came! I just thought the potion hadn't given me all its effects yet, but it was real!"

Zoro's eyes relaxed. He smiled and wrapped his arms around Sanji's waist. "I love you too, idiot!" He kissed Sanji.

Sanji closed his eyes relaxing before kissing back.

"I did not just see that!" They heard Nami's voice say.

Sanji's and Zoro's eyes shot open. They looked around them to find all their Nakama watching.

Nami, Luffy, Franky and Brook stood on the part of the ship nearest the land. They all had their mouths open, staring at them.

Robin, Usopp and Chopper were near Nami's trees. All of them were smiling at the couple.

There was awkward silence for a moment.

"Say cook, don't you have lunch to make?" Zoro asked, still with his arms around him.

"I do!" Sanji agreed awkwardly.

"Wait just a moment!" Nami shouted.

They both turned their heads awkwardly in her direction, sweat dropping. This was what they were trying to avoid.

"Are you two…together?" They both looked awkwardly at each other and nodded.

Nami rubbed her neck awkwardly. "Are you in love?"

Sanji was going to answer when Zoro cut him off.

"Usopp, can't you just tell them while Sanji makes lunch?" Zoro asked demanding.

"S-sure, but what about you?"

Zoro just grinned before taking Sanji's hand and walking towards the kitchen.

"I approve of this relationship perfectly, BUT DON'T DO IT IN THERE!" Usopp shouted.

"Yeah yeah, long-nose!" Zoro waved him off.

* * *

"LUNCH TIME!" Sanji shouted.

They all walked in. Usopp was last. "Well at least it doesn't smell like sex in here." He shrugged.

They all sat down and started eating.

Nami opened her mouth. "So… Sanji…Zoro…"

"What?" Sanji asked her.

"How do you guys…you know…have sex?"

Their eyes widened.

Sanji coughed. "We really haven't… already…done anything!"

"Yeah we have, don't you remember?" Zoro smirked.

"No I don't, have you perhaps forgotten I don't remember anything from; making out with you at a bar, to; waking up with you sleeping next to me!"

"Sorry, how could I have known you were drunk?"

Nami sighed loudly. "I knew a relationship involving you two must have started with someone getting drunk!"

"Actually Nami, we were the ones who started it!" Usopp told her.

"Okay, okay, I get it!" Nami said.

"But, how did that turn into a relationship… you know, having sex?" Franky asked.

"Well, we just stole kisses from each other here and there, after that. Then later we just admitted we wanted more than benefits." Zoro shrugged.

"But you didn't answer my question!" Nami said. "How do you have sex?"

Sanji spoke up before Zoro did. "Don't say anything Zoro!"

"But she really wants to know!" Zoro protested. "I'm sure Robin does too!"

"Zoro, they're ladies!"

"Fine, I guess you'll have to leave it to the imagination Nami!"

Sanji nodded and left the kitchen for a smoke.

Zoro stood up to walk out after him. "Besides, you'll be wishing you didn't know soon enough when you open the wrong doors at the wrong time." Zoro smirked and walked out of the kitchen.

Zoro walked over next to Sanji. He took Sanji's hand in his. Sanji smiled.

"So, about the sleeping arrangements, do we now sleep in the same bed?"

Sanji laughed. "Perv!"

Zoro kissed Sanji's cheek. "Whatever you say cook!"

Then Sanji kissed him on the mouth.

* * *

Okay ehh **THE END**! (Sorry if it wasn't satisfying)

Yes I didn't make them have sex cause I didn't really feel like it! Sorry if it was lame and I hope you enjoyed it!

I needed to finish it cause I already wrote the first chapter for another ZoSan (Not the Cinderella story, a new one!) Should I post it right away or try to finish the Cinderella story?

Though I don't think I'll be working on the Cinderella story anytime soon, so I might as well just post the new story…

Anyways I love you for reading this far! Point out mistakes plz!


End file.
